


Once A Warbler

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: Blaine's first meeting with Warbler Trent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Warbler

They meet on Blaine’s first day at Dalton. They’re in the same grade, and since Trent’s been there all semester, and Blaine’s arm is in a cast, he’s assigned the duty of showing him around campus and helping him out, mostly help him put his backpack on and carry his lunch tray. 

  


Trent isn’t exactly excited about the job, he’s kind of shy and it takes him awhile to warm up to people. He’s not looking forward to the awkwardness of trying to make conversation, especially since the Principal pulled him out of class the day before to tell him that this new kid is a “special” case. Now, on top of the anxiety of being the new kid’s guide, he now has to add “saying the wrong thing” to the list. 

  


Luckily for Trent, Blaine Anderson is really nice and friendly and does most of the talking. He makes Trent feel at ease when it’s Trent who should be doing that for him .  Neither of them address his cast, or the fact that Blaine’s still got a pretty gnarly black eye. They spend most of the day making up fun scenarios for Blaine to use when people ask him what happened. They finally settle on “playing football with ninjas” and can barely keep it together the first time someone asks and Blaine gives them that answer in response. 

  


After only a couple of weeks, Trent and Blaine have become good friends, Blaine fits in pretty easily with Trent’s friends Nick and Jeff. So when Trent finds out that Blaine sings, he brings him to Warbler practice the next day. One impromptu audition later (Blaine sings “Feelin Good” by Michael Buble and blows everyone away), and Blaine is officially a Warbler. 

  


It will be no surprise to Trent next year when Blaine is made lead Vocalist. Even while still healing from his injuries, he works hard. Staying late at rehearsal, making arrangements for extra practices with the council while encouraging others. He makes friends at Dalton quickly. Only Trent and Wes ever find out what happened to send Blaine to Dalton in the first place, and it’s no surprise to Trent when a year later, it’s Blaine acting as guide and friend to a new kid who transfers from public school like he did. 

  


It’s a sad day when Blaine announces at Warbler practice that he’s transferring to McKinley, but Trent saw it coming. As soon as Kurt left, Trent knew Blaine would eventually follow. He’s not as bitter about it as some of the other Warblers.  Trent is the only one of the Warblers that Blaine forgives for the slushy, (though he’s probably the only one who reached out to him anyway). Trent considers leaving himself after that, but his parents say no. 

  


It’s almost a year later when Trent gets the call from Blaine after Sectionals, having noticed that Trent wasn’t on stage, and it doesn’t take much convincing for him to come clean and tell him the truth about what's been happening within the Warblers now that Hunter is in charge. 

  


It makes Trent happy when he checks Facebook and later sees that New Directions won Regionals and later Nationals. He and Blaine keep in touch and when they’re both in New York for college, they get together for coffee often. 

  
  
And a couple years later, Trent will be the only Warbler and Dalton alumn at Kurt and Blaine’s wedding. 


End file.
